Breakaway
by uoduck
Summary: Jenna Potter's life took a strange turn when she realized that she was stronger and quicker than her year mates. Magic came to her quicker. It turned out her parents had performed a ritual on her, one that had changed her species. 32 years later, she's working for SHIELD. Steve Rogers/Jenna Potter/Loki
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter. Marvel and JK Rowling do.

Genderswapped harry fic.

This will be Steve Rogers/Jenna Potter.

* * *

Jenna paced around the command deck of the helicarrier, ignoring the various curious stares that she received. She had had plenty worse nine years ago when she was still in the wizarding world. And she much preferred these stares to the pitying and disgust filled stares from the world that her mum and dad grew up in, even if the stares had been indirectly their fault.

"Any word from Fury?" Jenna called over to the communications agent on deck, pausing her pacing for a second. "Or Hill? Or Barton?"

"No, ma'am," the agent replied, not even looking up at her.

Jenna sighed and stared out the front of the carrier. It was dark out, had been for a few hours now and she was beginning to grow worried. Not particularly for Nick Fury but for Maria Hill, Clint and then Natasha where she was in Moscow undercover. They had grown to be colleague and then friends along the way. Especially since Natasha and Clint had rescued Jenna from the wizarding world.

Jenna started to pace again, around the many computers and screens that made up the helicarrier's command deck. She was just about to apparate to the SHIELD facility where Operation Pegasus was when the communications officer beckoned her over.

"Director Fury wants to talk to you."

Jenna took the comm from the agent and walked away, over to the windows.

"Fury, what's wrong?"

"We've got problems," Fury replied, sounding a bit off.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I figured that when you didn't call in any earlier. What are these problems?"

"You remember Thor?"

"Yeah, norse god of thunder, destruction of a town. What's that got to do with our problems?"

"Well, his brother's come to play," Fury replied steadily, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Jenna could hear some sirens in the background but not the tell tale sounds of an operating SHIELD base. "Sir, what happened? We lost contact with the base a few minutes ago. I expected the worst."

"Thor's brother, Loki, took the tesseract," Fury remarked. "And three of our agents went with him."

"'Went with him?' As in..." Jenna trailed off with a sharp inhale. "Like compromised?"

"Exactly. I've told Coulson that we're at war," Fury started. "Get the helicarrier on alert. I'm coming in with Coulson and Maria."

"Yes, sir. It'll be on alert by the time you get here."

Jenna switched off her comm then took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"Ma'am?" the nearest agent said, looking at her.

"Sound general alert!" Jenna called out, wordlessly casting a spell to enhance her voice. Since she was the higher ranked officer on the helicarrier right now, everyone would have to listen to her command.

As soon as her command went out, alarms started to sound and the agents that were heads of their departments started to check in with their people. People wouldn't be going home until this crisis was taken care of. Since her arrival at SHIELD nine years ago, the organization was clued into the existence of magic and had taken various steps. Security had been heightened and wards had been placed(obviously courtesy of herself). And only the people in high rank knew; the people that Fury had thought about placing together in the Avengers Initiative didn't know, for example.

She heard someone on a comm talking with Coulson then more flurry of activity.

After a couple of minutes, the alarms lowered in sound, which meant that everyone's job had been taken care of. Everyone landing on the helicarrier or going off would go through her wards and her magic would let her know if anyone had 'plans'.

"I'll be on the landing deck, if anyone needs my assistance," Jenna called out then canceled the charm on her voice. She received a few nods and strode out of the command deck to wait for her boss.

Jenna stared up at the sky as the helicopter bearing Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson came in for a landing. She glanced out at the Atlantic Ocean for a minute or two before she went to greet the three.

"Coulson, what happened?" Jenna asked, falling in line alongside the other agent. "Where's Hawkeye?"

"Fury didn't tell you?" Coulson glanced at her. She could see that he was worried though it was quite obvious that all three of them were anxious.

"Tell me what?" Jenna said, glancing ahead at Fury and Maria.

"Barton was one of the agents comprised," Coulson replied.

"Oh..." Jenna murmured. "What exactly happened? How did Loki do it? Or do we know how he did it?"

"He had a staff," Maria replied as they walked back into the command deck.

"A staff? Like a wizard staff?" Jenna enquired as the four of them stopped at the round table and sat down.

"Not precisely, no," Coulson said. "Not like your wizards. It was more alien."

"Alien? Did it look like... Hmm, did you guys feel anything?" Jenna replied thoughtfully.

"No, and I regret not letting you oversee that project," Fury finally replied. "It would have been useful, in hindsight."

"Well, it's not like we can change it now," Jenna answered. "Now, what are your plans?"

Fury rubbed his chin thoughtfully and glanced between Jenna and Coulson.

"Oh, no, I said that was a bad idea," Maria started, glaring at Fury.

"Hill, we need help and if they can help, so be it," Fury replied then looked back at Jenna.

"Coulson, Jenna, we're bringing in the Avengers," Fury stated.

"Oh?" Jenna uttered. "Then what can I do to help? We still haven't heard from Romanov."

"Coulson, call Widow and get her to go find Bruce," Fury said. "Then go deal with Stark."

"Jenna, would you mind asking Rogers to come along?" Fury asked, glancing at her for a second then turning to argue with Maria.

Jenna stood up, taking the clear dismissal and glanced at Coulson. He nodded reassuringly at her then went to go pull out his cellphone.

She figured that Fury was sending her to bring in Rogers as she knew what he was going through. Jenna sighed and apparated to her quarters on the helicarrier and grabbed a pepper up potion and downed it. It would be a long while until she would be able to get a good night's sleep and she didn't want to be sleepy during this series of events.

Jenna also pulled on her dragonhide armor and strapped her katana to her back. She had taken four years' worth of sword training after everything that had happened in the wizarding world. She had wanted to be able to defend herself without her magic and being able to wield a katana had made her more sound of mind. Of course, having the strength of a dragon made it easier.

She hastened out of her quarters and up to the landing deck and into a quinjet. After she had healed, both in mind and body, those nine years ago, and after she had signed up with SHIELD, she had undergone training. Among the training was how to pilot jets but as half-dragon and half-human, she didn't really feel the need. But then again, it had made her more valuable on the field.

She piloted the jet off the carrier then took off, heading straight for Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna landed the quinjet on the roof of a non nondescript building that was near the apartment that SHIELD had put the super-soldier up in. It was almost dawn by the time that she had arrived at her destination. She left her katana in the jet as she didn't think she would need it just for retrieving the captain. But she brought the folder that Fury had told her to show Rogers; it detailed what SHIELD knew of the tesseract. She climbed out and locked the jet, flicking a hidden button on the outside of it that would cloak it. The moon was out and the stars were mostly out already but as was normal for New York, the city was still bustling, unaware that there was a threat to their city. She could smell stress, the occasional contentment and... her nose wrinkled when she smelled the pheromones that were put off by sex.

Not that she didn't like sex but smelling two people pleasuring each other was not what she wanted to smell. Not when it wasn't her and certainly not when she had business to attend to.

Jenna strode over to the door that would lead down into the building and stepped through. As she walked through the hallways and took the stairs, people looked at her oddly. She figured that was just because of the armor that she was wearing; she had a glamour on the scales that covered her body, so it couldn't have been those. And it couldn't have been the SHIELD issued gun in a holster on her waist.

Once Jenna made it down to the ground floor, she strode over to apartment number 5 and knocked. She waited a few minutes and no one answered the door. She took a deep breath and padded over to the door across from Roger's apartment and knocked on that one. SHIELD had stationed an agent across from Roger's apartment, just in case anything happened.

Almost immediately, a young man opened the door and nodded at her. "He went to the gym across the street, if you're looking for Rogers."

"Thanks."

Jenna twirled around and strode out of the building, following the hour old scent that was the same scent from the super soldiers' apartment. She dodged out of the way of people hastening their way to wherever they were going. Jenna oftentimes didn't have to get out of the way of other people; sometimes, they went out of their way to avoid her, even occasionally crossing the street. Their hind brains sensed that a predator was coming their way and told their bodies to get the hell away from whatever or whoever it was.

It had made going on dates rather awkward, when the young men and occasional young woman had stayed slightly afraid of her throughout them. Even other wizards and witches were scared of her and they knew that she wouldn't hurt them. They just knew her as someone who could shift into a dragon at a moment's notice. Also, the whole secret agent thing was hard to get past too. She had never told any of her dates what her actual job was; she usually just said that she worked at a bookstore.

She stopped at the door to the gym; it was a gym that SHIELD owned of course. Everyone used it and apparently, Steve Rogers used it too. They must not have used it at the same times because she hadn't ever run into him there. She strode through the doors, swiped her ID card at the second pair of doors and stepped through into the gym.

She could hear sounds of someone hitting a punching bag but nothing else and figured that would be her stray captain. Jenna strode through a hallway and around a corner and through another pair of doors and stopped at the doorway. Steve Rogers would be an imposing man if she was just a normal human woman. But as she studied him, they were of the same height and same body type: they were both muscular and slim. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and some pants that were adequate for the gym.

He was currently hitting the punching bag as if it had done something to offend him. She could smell sweat and something... distress coming off him? There was also something deeper too that she couldn't place but it smelled like ice would? And that made sense; SHIELD had only just thawed him out a week or two ago.

She had been away on a mission when they had found him and when he had woken up but she had winced when she heard Coulson describe what had happened. She herself had taken maybe a year or two to get used to the way muggles used their technology and to make sure her magic wouldn't interrupt anything.

Jenna was brought back to the present when she heard the punching back come off its' hook and land on the floor with a thunk. Rogers was staring at her with a frown, breathing hard.

"Oh, I haven't been here long, if that's what you're wondering," Jenna started, a sheepish grin on her face. "I don't tend to... lurk like this."

"'Lurk'?" Rogers repeated, a hint of a smile on his face as he took off the wrappings on his hands.

"Yeah, the sight equivalent of eavesdropping?" Jenna asked, staring at him.

"Ah, now that I understand," Rogers replied, smiling now.

Jenna swallowed. That smile of his was quite something.

"So what does SHIELD want with me?" Steve asked, coming up to her.

"Who said anything about SHIELD?" Jenna asked, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Steve raised his own eyebrow at her. "Your ID card says otherwise."

"Oh, well," Jenna replied with a sigh. "You got me there. I'm Agent Potter. I've come to bring you in for briefing, at least, if you're interested."

"Agent Potter? What's your first name, miss?" Steve asked, looking her over with a critical eye.

"Jenna. I'm Jenna."

"Nice to meet you, Jenna," Steve commented. "So briefing. For what?"

Jenna pulled the folder out of the pocket in her armor and handed it to him. "That was stolen just a few hours ago."

She watched as Steve started to pace around the room with an increasing frown on his face.

"I was just in a fight like this," Steve muttered under his breath, unaware that Jenna could hear him.

"The last time I saw this," Steve started, turning to stare at her. "was when it slipped out of the ship and into the Atlantic Ocean."

Jenna nodded. "Howard Stark found it, if I remember correctly."

Steve startled and glanced up at her from the folder. "You were alive during 1945?"

"No," Jenna replied. "That's just what I was told by Fury. I was born in 1980."

"Oh," Steve muttered, taking a breath.

"You up for saving the world again?" Jenna asked.

Steve turned to look at her oddly, again walking back over to stand in front of her.

She winced when she realized that there had been a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I guess," Steve replied, going over to pick up another undamaged punching bag. "I need to go change and shower first, if that's okay."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, this isn't urgent, per se. I can wait until you're ready."

* * *

Jenna followed Steve back into his apartment and surveyed it. It was pretty clean, not an inkling of anything dirty or something like that. It was also small which she supposed made sense. It was only housing one person after all. She went to sit down on the couch and heard the shower turning on.

It was roughtly 12 minutes later that her mind was drawn back to the present when she heard Steve clearing his throat.

Jenna blushed a little; her mind was clearly on sex, after smelling sex pheromones earlier and now with... that. She shook her head to clear the images then stood up.

"Ready?" Jenna asked, ambling toward the door.

"Yes."

Jenna opened the door and stepped out, waiting while Steve closed and locked it.

"Follow me."

"Aren't we going to the quarters that are downtown?" Steve asked, walking alongside her.

"Nope. We're going to the helicarrier," Jenna replied. "Do you want to take the stairs or the lift?"

"Helicarrier?" Steve asked. "Stairs, please."

"Thanks," Jenna responded. "Yeah, it's... I suppose for you it's going to be one of those 'you believe it when you see it' things. But, it's like a one of those navy ship carriers for planes."

"Oh," Steve mused. "I can imagine lots of things. I saw Howard show off a flying car back at the Stark's exhibit. Try me."

Jenna chuckled as they ascended the stairs to the roof. "That was what I said to Fury when I first joined SHIELD. I was wrong about already knowing what kinds of things muggles had built."

Steve turned to look at her with an odd look as they reached the roof. "'Muggles'? And why did we come to the roof?"

Jenna blinked and turned to look at him. "Um, well, for starters, I'm not human. Or, not entirely human."

Rogers stopped and stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're not human?"

"No," Jenna replied quietly, extending a little magic to uncloak the quinjet. "And that's why we came to the roof."

She pointed to the jet and Steve followed her finger, his jaw dropping. "But... that wasn't there a second ago!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna walked over to the jet and opened the ramp then glanced back at Steve, who was still gaping a little.

"Well, come on! Unless you changed your mind?"

Steve shook his head and hastened over toward the ramp, climbing in as soon as Jenna did. She strode over to the pilot's seat and sat down in it, pushing a button to close the ramp.

"You can either stand or pick a seat. Hopefully, this won't be a bumpy ride," Jenna remarked, turning the engine on and pulling a headset on.

"What did you mean by not human?" Steve asked, going to sit in the co-pilot's seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him eye the katana in its' sheath that she had hung over the back of her seat with some curiosity.

"Uh, well, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later what I am. I just don't like repeating an explanation over and over again," Jenna replied, guiding the jet to take off. They had to drive a little on the roof as the jet didn't have the same kind of engines as the helicarrier did. "But if you want a hint..."

Jenna made sure that the jet was on course then stretched an arm out, whispering the spell to remove the glamour. She saw Steve raise an eyebrow and give a sharp inhale at the red scales that ran over her arm.

"What... are those reptile scales?" Steve enquired, raising a hand then apparently thinking better of it.

"You can touch," Jenna said. "Just go lightly. And they're not exactly reptile scales."

"Are you sure you can pilot the jet with just one arm?" Steve asked, glancing her.

"Of course I can!" Jenna exclaimed. "SHIELD nearly pounded my first lessons into my brain. Plus, it's not like..."

"It's not like what?" Steve urged, his left hand going to lightly touch one of her scales.

She shivered and closed her eyes briefly at the touch.

"Sorry. Did that hurt? I tried to be gentle," Steve said worriedly, studying her.

"Oh, no, when I said that they were sensitive, I really meant it," Jenna replied, glancing at Steve just in time to catch him blushing.

"So... are they reptile scales?" Steve asked, turning away to look out the window at a couple buildings then back to Jenna.

Jenna gave a considering noise as they left Brooklyn and reached the Atlantic Ocean.

"They aren't. But reptile is close enough," Jenna spoke quietly, pulling her arm back to work on steering the jet. She recast the glamour on her body, thinking the incantation in her mind and pulling a thread of magic to cast it.

"Did you do something?"

Jenna turned her attention to him, studying. "Maybe."

"I don't mean to pry," Steve said, grimacing.

"It's okay," Jenna remarked. "I've had annoying people who were always sticking their nose into my business. You're not even in the top five. Or probably not even in the top 10."

Steve chuckled. "Good to know."

* * *

"Did you ever encounter..." Jenna trailed off, seeing that they were close to the helicarrier. The sun had risen over the Atlantic a couple minutes ago and it was beautiful. There were a few clouds in the sky but as it was summer time, they were just clouds.

"Did I ever encounter what?" Steve asked.

"I know you fought the Red Skull but did you ever meet or see anything else unusual?" Jenna asked, angling the quinjet to make ready for landing.

"Unusual, like what kind of unusual?" Steve enquired, glancing down at what seemed like just an aircraft carrier.

"Hmm... Unusual like people carrying sticks and beams of light coming from the piece of wood?" Jenna replied.

Jenna guided the quinjet to hover over the landing pad until a SHIELD agent signaled her where to land. She could see Natasha's red hair all the way from in the air and her senses picked up on someone that felt like a shifter. It was probably Bruce Banner, the Hulk. And she could see Coulson standing alongside Natasha, looking their way. Jenna could swear that Coulson looked a little jealous. She glanced over at Steve, who was staring at her in confusion.

"So I take it, that's a no?" Jenna questioned, bringing in the jet for landing.

"Definitely. That would be a no," Steve remarked, glancing at her and raising an eyebrow.

When the jet landed, Jenna flicked the switch to lower the back ramp and turned the engine off. "Well, I'm a witch, starters."

"Tasha!"

Jenna grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back before striding down the ramp, missing Steve's intrigued look.

"Witch?"

"Jenna, good to see you again," Natasha remarked, mouth twitching up a little into a small smile. The other woman looked stressed though probably out of the little group of people here, only she could see it. Natasha and Clint had been the two people to get Jenna out of the wizarding world so they were close. After becoming an agent, Jenna was also occasionally the one person extraction team for Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Any news on Clint or Loki?" Jenna asked, glancing at Bruce and Steve.

Natasha shook her head then started to talk on her comms. Coulson stepped over to study Steve and Jenna chuckled. After a minute or two, she heard Natasha say something to Coulson then he walked off back to the command deck.

Jenna turned around to hold out her hand to Bruce. "Jenna Potter."

Bruce hesitated for a minute then returned the shake. "Bruce Banner."

"I have nothing whatsoever against you," Jenna said. "I occasionally have the same problem myself."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Not exactly but I've been known to shift into my other half without warning," Jenna replied quietly.

"Your other half?" Bruce asked.

Jenna heard Natasha start to walk away, presumably to the command deck. She realized that the staff on deck were leaving the landing deck and going below when her hearing picked up on the engines turning on.

"Yeah, isn't the Hulk more of... I think of my other form as my other half? Kind of like I'm not complete if I can't feel it?" Jenna explained. "If that makes any sort of sense?"

"Yeah, that kind of does. What do you shift into?" Bruce enquired.

Jenna turned to glance at where Steve had gone to stand near the edge of the deck. "Let's just say I turn into a mythical creature and leave it at that. I don't want to have to tell everyone and face their disbelief or fear again and again."

"Mythical creature?" Steve asked as they joined him. "You said those scales were reptile in origin."

"I said calling them reptile was 'close enough'," Jenna said, grinning a little. "It's in the same family as reptiles."

"Scales?" Bruce repeated, blinking in confusion.

Jenna felt as the helicarrier started to rise up out of the ocean and smiled. She loved being in the air, regardless of the manner that got her there.

"What..." Steve trailed off as the helicarrier rose out of the ocean and took to the air. His jaw dropped and she heard him give a sharp inhale at the sight.

"I told you," Jenna remarked, still smiling.

"Yes, you did," Steve commented with a smile on his face.

Bruce shuddered a bit. "Is this really going to hold up?"

"Of course it is," Jenna said. "Stark designed it and built it and everything that he builds works quite well."

"Stark?" Steve questioned, glancing between the two of them.

"Yeah, Tony Stark," Bruce replied. "He's Howard Stark's son."

"You knew Howard Stark, right?" Jenna asked. "Before you, you know..."

"Yes, I knew him," Steve replied quietly. "He was one of my friends."

"Well, let's go inside," Jenna said, wincing a little. "They might have news on Loki or Barton."

* * *

Jenna led the two of them down to the command deck, nodding at various agents who passed them. Once they arrived at the room where all the action was, she strode over to where Natasha was peering onto a computer screen. Natasha looked up at her when Jenna stopped next to her and shook her head.

Jenna sighed and glanced up to where Steve and Bruce were talking to Fury.

"Nothing still?"

Natasha shook her head then they both heard the shout of another agent.

"Found him!"

* * *

Jenna paced, or at least tried to pace, as Natasha piloted the jet. Steve was sitting in the co-pilot's seat and staring at Jenna.

"Do we know if Clint's with him?" Jenna asked, stopping to stand behind both seats.

"He isn't," Natasha replied, with a slight grimace. "We don't know where he is."

Jenna started to move, only to stop when Steve stretched an arm out to lightly grasp her arm.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting down? There could be turbulence," Steve commented.

Jenna smiled. "If there was turbulence? I feel like turbulence would be pretty easy to handle, since I handle flying through the air... Well, not on a daily basis but... The point is, I'm pretty good at staying balanced. But I'll sit down anyways, if only to not wear a rut into the jet and not to make you feel better at all."

"Only because you don't wear a rut into the jet?" Steve repeated with a grin.

"Yep," Jenna responded, grinning back as she sat down in one of the seats opposite the co-pilot's seat. She could see Natasha eyeing them both but ignored her.

* * *

"We're here," Natasha announced. "Stuttgart, Germany."

Jenna stood up and went over to stand in between Natasha and Steve. "Okay, so we last saw Loki at the museum, right?"

"Yeah, that's where the agent saw him," Steve remarked, standing up as Natasha landed the jet a few streets over from the museum. The sun had already set which made it ideal for keeping their landing a secret.

Jenna followed Steve over to the ramp that was lowering and turned to quickly glance at Natasha.

"Go on, I have your backs," Natasha responded.

Jenna nodded and trotted out of the jet, strapping on her katana on the way out. The minute that both her and Steve were off the jet, the ramp started to raise and they watched as Natasha took the jet back into the air.

"It's a good bet that Loki hasn't switched venues," Jenna said as the two of them strode over to the museum.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked as they rounded the corner.

"Because I can hear screams," Jenna replied calmly.

"Oh," Steve said then glanced at her as they both sped up. "You can hear things from that far off?"

"Yeah? Don't you have improved hearing?" Jenna asked as the screaming became more pronounced.

"To a degree, yes," Steve replied as they rounded the last corner. They both stopped when they saw what was happening.

Jenna stared at what looked like four different Loki's. But on closer study, "They're illusions. They're not real."

"Then where's the real one?" Steve murmured. "You told me you were a witch? Assuming I've got the right definition."

"Yeah, give me a minute," Jenna replied. "They're good illusions. I don't think I've even seen illusions this good."

She inhaled, using all of her senses and... "There. That one at the far end. He's the real one."

"Alright," Steve responded, already charging to the middle of the group of panicking people.

"Steve! Oh, fine," Jenna muttered. "You have your shield. I've got my sword, among other things. I think we're good."

* * *

Jenna followed the captain as he snuck past the illusions and into the kneeling crowd of people. As she reached the first illusion, she glanced at it, studying for a second then reached a hand out to touch. Her hand did not pass through, surprisingly enough. She withdrew her hand then followed Steve.

"There is no man like me," Loki was saying.

"There are always men like you," the older man was saying.

Jenna rolled her eyes and stopped beside Steve as they crouched in the middle of the group.

"Look to your elders people," Loki commented.

"Go," Jenna whispered, nudging Steve forward. "He's about to..."

"Yeah, I can see that," Steve murmured back, crawling forward and pulling his shield out in front of him.

Jenna watched as Loki discharged energy from his staff straight at the older man. She grinned when Steve managed to catch the energy on his shield and it fizzled out. She was about to roll forward to stand alongside him when her dragon perked up.

"Clint..." Jenna trailed off and stood up, distractedly watching Loki and Steve go at it. The illusions of Loki vanished as soon as Loki's attention was else where, which was good to know.

"Captain, can you handle Loki? I have business to attend to," Jenna yelled out, pushing people further away from her and from the fight. Most of them had already fled but there were a few people that had wanted to watch the fight or were still panicking.

"Business?" Steve shouted back as he blocked Loki's staff.

Jenna glanced at Loki then turned back to Steve. "One of our missing friends."

"Yeah, I've got him. Go."

"Natasha should be here..."

Jenna started to move, hearing the quinjet fly over and hover.

"Loki, drop the staff."

"Tasha, when you have Loki, you can leave without me if I'm not back. I'll catch up accordingly."

"Jenna? What are you doing?"

"Going to fetch our wayward teammate."

"Hawkeye? He's here?"

"Yes, I can smell him."

Jenna clicked off her comm then took off into a run, heading behind the museum itself. She let a bit of her dragon out, increasing her speed. She felt her eyes begin to glow and she released the glamour on her scales. Normal people would just barely see her. She raced around a few corners and headed down one alley. She heard the quiet murmur of booted feet before she saw a group of people suited up in black.

They were grouped around Clint but the archer was indeed leading them. Jenna could smell the same magic that was around Loki before.

"Hawkeye! Clint!"

Jenna watched as the team all stopped and turned around, in sync. It was rather creepy but then Jenna heard the sounds of safeties being turned off of guns.

She locked eyes with Clint once before the team of people pointed their guns at her and began firing. She sighed and started to dance. Well, not really dance but more use her enhanced speed to her advantage, leaping every which way to avoid the fire. Jenna pulled out her katana, swung it once then charged forward, making quick slices here and there. Incapacitating rather then killing.

Once she had downed the soldiers, she strapped her sword to her back and padded over to stand in front of Clint.

"Clint?"

She watched as he pulled his bow out and nocked an arrow. Jenna quickly drew out the elder wand and cast a sleeping spell toward him, knocking him out. She closed the distance between them, catching him before he keeled over.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jenna muttered, question entirely rhetorical. She pulled out a thread of magic and tentatively used it to chase away the strange magic that was clouding his head. She heard him whimper quietly in his spelled sleep as she did and winced.

"Clint, you're okay. Just hold on, alright? It's me," Jenna murmured then rolled her eyes. "Curse your need to wear thick armor. I would totally do the more sensitive form of tickling, if I could reach your back. But noooo."

The magic fought back against her's for another few minutes but in the end, her own magic won. The strange black gooey magic disappeared and Clint slumped into her arms, breathing evening out into true sleep as Jenna removed the sleeping charm.

"Okay," Jenna mused. "If we're going to catch up to the quinjet..."

She sighed and lowered Clint to the ground and removed her sword from her back then let the change come over her. Luckily, it was dark but she still cast a notice-me-not spell on herself as she shifted.

Once she was in her other form, she abruptly yawned, big jaw opening wide. She huffed, twitched her wings, being careful not to hit the building close by. She carefully bent her head down, only to gently lift Clint around to place him on her back. She made sure that he wouldn't fall off, even if he woke up, grabbed her sword in a claw and took off.

* * *

AN: If you want to see the dragon I picture to be Jenna when she shifts, go to my AO3 profile, under 'molmcmahon' then to this story. The link should be on this chapter over there.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna flew up, up over the tops of buildings, following the exhaust trail of the quinjet. With each beat of her wings, she covered ground very quickly. They left the city and eventually the terrain grew hilly and mountainous. It grew chilly and cloudy as time went on. A little suspicious, Jenna thought. It was clear only a couple of hours ago.

She was still flying a mile or two behind the quinjet, still with a notice-me-not spell on herself. It started to drizzle as she traveled over mountains so she cast a spell to protect Clint as he was still asleep on her back.

The second thunder started to fill the sky, she stilled, hovering in the sky. This was unexpected... Jenna started to fly, speeding up to reach the quinjet, only to have to stop suddenly as something raced through the sky ahead of her. She hovered in place and glanced up then back at the jet where she saw a figure on top of the jet. Thunder was raging around them and she dodged a bolt or two, not wanting to get fried.

She watched as the ramp opened, seeing Iron Man walk out and the figure on top of the jet fly in. Jenna beat her wings a little quicker and her tail twitched in the air anxiously as she connected the dots. Thunder + rain + the person and the weather coming out of seemingly nowhere = Thor, norse god of thunder. She watched as Thor pulled Loki out of the jet and flew off into the forest.

Jenna growled a little; her eyesight was pretty good, good enough to catch Loki's quick fearful expression. It was quick, a 'blink and you miss it' but she saw it. She glanced at the jet, seeing Iron Man race out of the jet and follow the two gods. A few minutes later, Steve ran out of the jet and she sighed; at least he had a parachute with him.

She followed Steve down, taking a quick look into the jet then glancing at Natasha. The assassin was staring out of the jet with a pinched look. Jenna beat her wings once, twice until she was level with the jet and then removed the notice-me-not charm.

Natasha didn't bat an eye but Jenna saw her eyes move to the archer on her back.

"Clint! Jenna, is he..." Natasha trailed off as Clint started to groan.

Jenna extended a limb to hook on the open and waiting ramp and gave a pointed look at Natasha then at the clearing where she could see Thor and Loki.

"Okay, I'm coming. Hold on," Natasha muttered, standing up and walking over to where Jenna's limb started. "You sure about this?"

Jenna nodded and gave a huff of irritation, watching as Natasha started to walk over her limb then she climbed up onto her back.

"Clint?"

"Tasha?"

Jenna heard Natasha give a sigh of relief then she grunted as she heard Natasha help Clint off of her and down into the jet. The other pilot in the jet was flat out staring at them in disbelief. Only a few people knew about her creature form but she just huffed at him, being careful not to breath fire.

"We're off," Natasha remarked, touching down on the ramp. "Go make sure they're okay."

Jenna beat her wings a few times, backing up until she was at a good distance from the jet and took off. Luckily, it wasn't thundering anymore; it was just lightly drizzling rain. She was rather not fond of thunder so that made her happy. As she closed the distance between the jet and the clearing, she saw Steve's parachute in the trees and she gave an unconscious sigh of relief.

The second she heard a loud sound that sounded suspiciously like more thunder, she sped up. Jenna soared up higher into the air and reached the clearing. Thor and Iron Man were going at it and she could see Steve running into the clearing. She glanced up at the cliff and could see Loki just sitting down at the edge, watching the fight with gleaming eyes.

Jenna rolled her eyes, clearly there was too much ego in action here. She hovered in place for a minute, the men down in the clearing not even looking up at all. Though, when she was about to open her mouth to roar, she saw that Loki had obviously seen her. He was staring at her, gaping a little. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

She roared, using all her power to make it a loud one, loud enough to startle Tony Stark and Thor into stopping. Birds that had been relaxing around the clearing even though Thor and Stark had destroyed some trees were startled into flight at her roar.

Steve, Thor and Stark all stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. All three of them were gaping though Steve himself had a look in his eyes like he knew it was her.

Thor glanced at Stark then back at her and hoisted his hammer. Jenna stared at him then she started to circle, coming in for a landing.

"Thor, no!"

Jenna glanced down and quickly began to beat her wings furiously. Thor had thrown his hammer at her and she fled, going up to hide at the cliff where Loki was. She could feel the magic of the hammer as it followed her and just as she was staring at Loki, eye level with him, she felt the hammer impact. She roared as it plowed into her and forced her to the ground. She hit a lot of trees as she fell, dislodging branches and birds.

The last thing she heard before her vision went dark was Steve's worried shouting.

* * *

Steve stared as the dragon that he thought was Jenna fell, gaining speed as she passed out. He winced as they all heard a big thunk as a big creature landed on the forest floor. He hoped that she was okay; he had started to like her.

"Thor, did you bring a dragon with you?" Stark asked hesitantly, glancing between where the dragon had fallen and Thor.

"No, he didn't. That was Jenna," Steve called out as he ran toward where he had seen the dragon fall.

"Jenna? We're naming dragons now?!" Stark asked, flipping the visor down from his suit.

"No, that was one of SHIELD's agents," Steve answered as he heard Stark and Thor follow him.

"I am confused. Midgardians can turn into dragons?" Thor asked, eyes wide and hand outstretched as Mjolnir came back to him.

"That was an agent?" Stark repeated, more than a little confused. "Since when can people turn into dragons? Did I miss a memo? And dragons... What is that about?"

"She's special," Steve remarked as they reached the area that was underneath the cliff. However, there was no sign of a dragon or a big creature. He clicked on his comm to ask Natasha.

"Natasha?"

"Steve, what exactly happened? I heard roaring," Natasha said through the comms. "One of them sounded like Jenna was in pain."

Steve glanced at Thor and down at his hammer then glanced around the clearing.

"Thor threw his hammer at her," Steve said.

"He what?!" Natasha exclaimed. "I'm turning the jet around now."

"He didn't know that it was her," Steve replied. "But now we can't find her."

He heard her sigh.

"If she's unconscious, she'll have shifted back to her human form," Natasha offered.

"Okay, thanks," Steve said.

"She'll be back in her human form," Steve called out to Stark and Thor. "So don't look for a dragon."

Stark stared at him, still a bit confused but nodded. "Okay, Cap. Don't look for Smaug. Check. This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had. I just want you to know that. And that's saying something."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Stark. "Smaug?"

Stark glanced at him. "The Hobbit was published before you spent time as a capsicle, right?"

"Oh, right. Smaug, I remember," Steve replied distractedly as they scanned the bushes and woods. "Do you give nicknames to everyone?"

"Found her!"

Steve jumped when the shout rang out and raised an eyebrow. That certainly hadn't been Stark or Thor or Natasha. So who...

Loki was standing over a pile of downed trees and debris.

"Loki?" Thor asked, glancing at his brother hesitantly.

"Your agent is right here," Loki remarked, staring down at what was probably Jenna. He sounded a little bit like he was confused or conflicted? Steve wasn't sure about which one it was.

Steve strode over there, along with Stark who glanced at Loki with a peculiar look. Thor stayed where he was, a wise decision in Steve's opinion. Loki had indeed found Jenna as she was slumped on the ground. Steve bent down to check her pulse and found it was there, beating steadily. She was warm, almost how Bucky... how his friend had been when he had a fever. He sighed in relief and scooped her up into his arms; she was a bit light and he could feel a broken rib, but it seemed as though she fit in his arms. He blushed a little then stood up.

* * *

When Jenna woke up, it was to a bed and bright lights. She quickly shut her eyes and groaned, accidentally letting a low growl out. She could feel bandages around her middle, rather tight bandages. Getting hit with Thor's hammer must have broken a rib or two.

"So you're what... a weredragon?" Obviously that was Stark, judging by his tone, which was a little incredulous but a lot excited.

"Stark..." That was Steve.

"What? I want to know what she is. Does this mean that werewolves exist?"

"Give her a minute or two."

Jenna sighed and cautiously opened her eyes again. She was in the medbay of the helicarrier and Steve, Stark, Bruce, Natasha and Thor were all standing around her bed staring at her. Thor was looking very guilty; he was standing at a distance behind the group with a grimace. Though Natasha was looking at her with a frown.

Jenna smiled sheepishly up at the other woman.

"You always get yourself injured in the most peculiar ways," Natasha remarked.

"Well, there was that one time..." Jenna started, grinning.

"Jenna, don't you dare," Natasha ordered with a glare though Jenna could see that she was relieved.

"Fine," Jenna offered. "So, what are you guys staring at me for?"

She watched as Stark quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why are we staring at you? You just appeared above the clearing as a dragon!"

"Oh, yeah, that."

Steve chuckled. "Should we be aware of any other people that can turn into dragons like you can?"

Jenna shook her head. "No. I rather think I'm the only one. And weredragon is the closest term for me that I can think of, Stark."

"Call me Tony," the man said with an intent gaze. "So you're not a shape-shifter then?"

"No. I have a dragon in my mind," Jenna replied, glancing at Bruce who started to blink.

"A dragon? In your mind?" Bruce asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't you have a little Hulk in yours? Or do you not communicate with the Hulk?" Jenna remarked. "Thor, I'm okay."

Thor startled and stared at her, striding up to her bedside. "I must apologize. I did not know you were able to change."

"It's okay," Jenna replied. "I've certainly had worse."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "'Worse'?"

"You don't want to know," Jenna murmured, shrugging her shoulders and shuddering a little. She was careful enough to not jostle her ribs. "At least if you don't want nightmares."

She watched Steve glance at Natasha then she sighed.

"So what's the situation then?" Jenna asked, glancing between the group. "Loki's on the helicarrier, right?"

"Yes, he is. My brother..." Thor trailed off with a glance at Steve then he turned back to her.

"What?" Jenna said, noting Natasha and Steve's worried look.

"My brother wants to see you," Thor finished.

"Loki wants to see me? Why? I'm just a small mortal," Jenna commented, moving her arms under the covers and stretching. She considered putting a glamour on her scales again but changed her mind. Everyone here knew what she was already and it wasn't like they were scared of her.

"You weren't that small last night," Tony muttered.

Jenna shrugged. "I suppose I could go see what he wants."


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna slowly slung her legs off the bed, being careful not to jostle her upper body too much.

"Did your brother say what he wanted?" Jenna asked slowly as she then attempted to stand up. Just as suddenly, she yelped, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth. She wrapped her arms around herself loosely to try to stop the pain. She felt warm hands come around her to steady her then they deposited her back on the bed.

"Easy, Jenna," Steve whispered.

"She shouldn't have gotten out of the bed this quickly." She heard Bruce say.

"Look," Jenna started, her eyes still closed, fighting back the pain that was still lingering in her system. One of Steve's hands were still on her, holding her hand, as if he couldn't bring himself to let go. She could feel herself blush but it felt good, being connected to another human being like this. "Do we have enough time to just watch me heal? We don't, do we?"

She heard someone walk up to the group and stop beside one of them.

"Well, with you being the worst patient ever..."

"Clint!"

"I thought I was the worst patient ever!" Stark exclaimed, sounding like he was pouting.

Jenna heard a few snorts then opened her eyes. Clint was standing right next to Natasha and Steve.

"Clint, can you feel any lingering... anything?" Jenna asked, looking at the archer.

Clint grinned. "Nope."

"Good," Jenna murmured then tried again to get off the bed. Steve watched her, arms ready to catch her if she needed it.

"I think I can do this," Jenna mused as her legs hit the floor. She shook in place for a minute or two. "Though maybe not. I suppose wounds from magically enhanced hammers take a while to heal."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, I think we can safely assume that."

"I do apologize for that," Thor said, frowning again.

"Thanks. Maybe... did Loki say anything about me coming alone?" Jenna asked, glancing at Thor.

"No. I do not believe he said anything like that," Thor remarked.

"Okay," Jenna muttered, fully standing up then wincing as her shaky legs buckled. She would have fallen, had it not been warm arms catching her. She glanced up at Steve, who was blushing a little. Her heart skipped a beat then started to race.

"You're cute," Jenna remarked idly then winced immediately. She watched as Steve blushed as... as red a tomato. "Did someone drug me?"

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce snorted. Tony snickered.

"No, actually, don't answer that," Jenna muttered, dragging a hand through her long auburn hair. "I don't want to know."

"Well, judging by what I'm seeing," Tony started, grinning. "If Reindeer Games didn't say anything about seeing you alone, the captain could carry you there."

"Reindeer Games?" Jenna repeated, doing her level best to ignore the last half of Tony's sentence.

"Mr. Stark here has decided to call Loki that," Steve replied, glancing at Tony then looking down at Jenna.

Jenna chuckled a little, trying not to hurt her ribs any. "You give everyone nicknames?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Tony said with a grin.

"Could we hurry this along? Loki's getting a little anxious and I do not want another anxious god on my ship."

Jenna peeked around Steve to see that Fury had entered the medbay. He was standing in the doorway, staring at them all. His eye was twitching a little like it did when they were in a crisis or when people weren't doing as expected.

Jenna sighed then pulled back to glance up at Steve who was looking at her.

"Would you mind if I carried you?" Steve asked as the others filed out of the medbay.

"Not... at all," Jenna said hesitantly. "Just as long as you don't drop me."

Steve grinned at her. "I will try my best not to drop you, don't worry."

Jenna felt arms coming around her and then she was in Steve's arms. She sighed as he started walking and briefly closed her eyes, discretely inhaling. He smelled like dried sweat and something old and unique and then if she used her dragon senses, she could smell ice. Though it wasn't like ice had a smell; it was more of a lingering coldness.

"Are you sniffing me?"

Jenna stilled in Steve's arms as they stopped at the door to the room with the big cell. She glanced up at him, feeling warmth fill her cheeks.

"Uh... possibly?"

He looked at her with a peculiar look but it was a fond one too. A bemused grin grew on his face. Steve let the other Avengers through the doorway then set her down on the ground but kept an arm around her to steady her.

Jenna stared at him and leaned in a little.

Steve stared back, fidgeting a little. His hand flexed for a second as he glanced down at it then as if making a decision, he turned back to look at her.

"May I kiss you?"

Jenna grinned. "You're asking to kiss me?"

Steve hesitantly smiled. "Yes? I think so."

"You think so?" Jenna remarked then sighed and closed the rest of the distance between them to tilt her head and brush her lips against his. They were of equal height so it wasn't too hard to slot their bodies together. Jenna was pretty sure she heard herself moan and she closed her eyes. She could hear Steve's breathing pick up and they would have totally continued to snog, had it not been for Tony's yell.

"Hey, you two! Reindeer Games over here is getting more and more anxious to talk to Smaug."

Jenna jumped and opened her eyes, causing her and Steve's noses to brush. Jenna grinned and started to giggle while inwardly, she was trying to calm her heart.

Steve pulled back and smiled at her.

"So was that your first- Hey! Did I hear what I thought I heard?!" Jenna exclaimed, turning to glare at Tony. She caught a glimpse of him and though he was looking at the both of them, she saw him occasionally glance at Loki too.

"Yep," Tony commented, grinning at the both of them, looking entirely unrepentant.

Jenna rolled her eyes then glanced at Steve with a tentative smile.

"You're cute," Steve offered quietly then held out his hand.

Jenna blushed, running a hand through her hair and chuckled at her words being thrown back at her then reached out her hand to entwine their hands.

Steve helped her into the room and into a chair that was set up in front of the cell. Then he went to stand behind her, crossing his arms. Thor stayed back at the wall, having seen Loki's glare as he came in.

Jenna sighed in relief at not moving then turned to stare up at Loki, who was... glancing at Tony with a peculiar look. She cleared her throat and Tony startled then glanced back down at her with a rather guilty look.

"Smaug?! Really?" Jenna asked, her eyes switching between Loki and Tony.

"What! It's all I could come up with for you," Tony said. "And it fits, don't you think?"

"Well," Jenna started. "I suppose being a red dragon is similar to the fictional dragon and I also tend to fly off and pick up humans to eat them. So, yeah, I guess I see your point."

Clint snickered and Natasha snorted. They had just come, Jenna suspected, because they wanted to make sure nothing happened. They weren't particularly interested in Loki. Bruce was standing next to Tony, glancing at his tablet occasionally. He was still searching for the tesseract, along with Tony.

Tony paled and stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Loki was staring at her with a keen gaze but still hadn't said anything. She saw him watching both her and Tony out of the corner of her eyes though. She could have also sworn that he had been watching Jenna and Steve.

Jenna chuckled. "Of course I'm kidding. I'm half-human here. That would practically be cannibalism."

"Good," Tony said.

"Also, it would be an insult to dragons everywhere," Jenna pointed out.

"There are dragons out there?" Tony asked, a light coming into his eyes.

"Yes, I happen to know a few," Jenna remarked. "They don't engage in human sacrifice or go off and eat humans."

"Well, that's a relief," Tony said, mock swiping at his forehead as if there had been stress sweat there.

Jenna chuckled and finally turned to glance up at Loki. "So... what do I owe the invitation of a visit to?"

Loki continued to stare at her. "You really are a dragon then?"

Jenna stared at him, studying for a minute, then nodded slowly. "Not all dragon; just half dragon."

"I was not expecting this," Loki murmured, almost to himself. He probably didn't know that Jenna could hear him.

"Not expecting what?" Steve asked, glancing between Loki and Jenna.

"How..." Loki trailed off.

Jenna waited patiently for Loki to say what he was going to say. She could be patient or stubborn.

"Were you born this way?" Loki asked after a minute or two, still staring at her.

"Jenna, you don't have to answer all of his questions," Steve whispered, bending down to murmur into her ear. She shivered a little but shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She glanced up at him then up at Loki then back at Steve. "I feel like he needs answers, for some reason."

Steve stared at her then nodded. "I trust your judgement."

Jenna smiled then turned back to Loki.

"I was born this way, yes," Jenna replied. "Though it wasn't like it was genetic. Why do you ask?"

"If my dolt of a brother hasn't told all of you already," Loki started, not even paying attention to Thor's pained look. "But I was adopted."

Jenna could see that admitting that was taking a lot out of him. "Adopted? So you're not an Æsir?"

"Æsir?" Steve whispered.

"It is what we are," Thor replied. "Asgardians or æsir. Gods and goddesses."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Captain," Thor said, nodding his head.

"If you're not an Asgardian then what are you?" Jenna asked, narrowing her eyes at Loki, who had started to pace in the cell. She could smell sweat coming from him, even from outside the cell.

Jenna stared at him then at the cell, especially the bench inside it, then slowly stood up. She felt Steve place a hand at the small of her back, steadying and smiled then apparated into the cell, landing on the bench a little awkwardly. Her ribs flared in protest and she swayed.

"Jenna! What!"

"Steve, leave her be," Natasha said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "She knows what she's doing, I think."

"You think?"

Natasha nodded, her expression pinched. "I trust her."

Jenna almost pitched over and would have had Loki not caught her. He stared at her for a minute, raising an eyebrow.

Jenna grinned sheepishly and slowly sat down on the bench. "Your brother hit me in the chest with his hammer."

Loki sighed but continued to pace. His heartbeat was slowing down though, that much she could tell. He did turn to peer at her, something like gratitude in his eyes. Jenna inclined her head slightly toward him then stared at him expectantly.

"What are you?" Jenna asked, watching him. She could hear Fury come into the room with a few soldiers behind him; their boss was staring at her with an annoyed look. Though he should have expected this; she was rarely good with doing things on the straight and narrow, if she had the muggle phrase right.

"I am a Frost Giant," Loki murmured.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to know what that is?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "No. I believe that Midgardians would not know, would they?"

"Midgardians?" Steve asked, outside of the cell.

"Midgard is what they call Earth," Bruce said, glancing at his tablet. Steve nodded at him in thanks.

"Frost giants are blue, monstrous creatures," Loki murmured, starting to pace again. "Stuff of children's nightmares."

Jenna stared at him, studying for a few minutes. He had stopped to stare down at his hand every now and then and it was like he was remembering something awful.

"You think you're a monster, don't you?" Jenna asked quietly. "You were born a Frost Giant and for some reason, you didn't spend your childhood in your native whatever and now you believe you're a monster."

Loki abruptly turned to stare at her, his eyes widening. A beat later and his lip curled in disgust and he started to turn blue.

Jenna startled though she stayed still for now. She had seen and been through worse than being frightened at someone literally turning blue. She watched as Loki's body turned blue, his eyes turning red and she continued to watch as he grew horns.

"I AM A MONSTER! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED?"

"Jenna..." Steve trailed off, coming up to the edge of the cell, looking between Loki and Jenna. Thor followed Steve, staring transfixed at his adopted brother.

"I'm fine," Jenna remarked, not moving her eyes off of Loki as his breathing picked up.

"Fine?" Steve repeated.

"You said you trusted me, right?" Jenna asked quietly, slowly getting up and cautiously coming to stand in front of Loki, who was past confused and right into bewildered. Ice was growing on his horns and patterns were starting to appear all over his body.

"Yes..."

"I'm fine," Jenna observed.

"Brother..." Thor trailed off.

Jenna quickly shuffled over to stand in front of Loki but hiding Thor from his view. She heard hear confused whispers between the SHIELD agents who had come in with Fury. Her boss was just staring at her in resignation.

"Loki, I'm half dragon," Jenna started. "Bruce over there can shift into a giant, green Hulk creature. Admittedly, that was without his consent but still. And what was done to me was out of my control too. We all have demons inside of ourselves, whether or not they're literal. I was born like this; you were too. You can learn to live with it. That does not mean I'm a monster and it doesn't mean that Bruce is a monster either."

"See I told you Bruce," Tony remarked nonchalantly.

"Ah, yeah, I get that," Bruce replied distractedly.

"You're not..." Loki trailed off, his face blank.

"No. I've seen worse," Jenna said. "Much worse. I've even been through worse. Try spending a year in a prison where there are soul-sucking demons and then come find me."

"Soul-sucking demons?" Bruce asked hesitantly. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Natasha remarked, glancing at Bruce. "If you want more nightmares, then sure."

"Natasha, don't scare the man," Jenna scolded. "For Merlin's sake, I still have nightmares and it's already been... nine years."

"You spent a year in a prison with 'soul-sucking demons'?" Steve questioned

"Yep, and I don't plan on ever going back to the wizarding world again," Jenna concluded.

"Wait. Hold on a second," Tony interjected loudly.

"What?" Jenna asked, as she started to sway as she felt her ribs start to heal. "Actually, hold that thought. Let me... Fuck, that hurts."

"Jenna," Steve protested then glanced at Loki, a little considering. "Loki, would you mind getting her to sit down? Her ribs must be hurting her."

"You Midgardians are crazy," Loki muttered but he amazingly did as the captain told and ushered Jenna back to her seat on the bench. His body lost its' blueness and the horns as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Looks like this will be Steve/Jenna/Loki.

* * *

Jenna stared at Loki as he took a few steps back from her then started to pace again. She glanced down at her chest and could actually see her ribs moving in place. She squirmed in place as the sensation was really, really odd, not to mention unpleasant. Having superior healing was rather nice but at times, it kind of was the worst thing in the world. She was unable to stop a strangled growl from coming out and could see the odd look that Loki gave her.

"What?"

Loki raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

"Have you found the tesseract yet?" Steve asked, glancing back at Tony and Bruce.

"No, but something's... we need to get back to the staff," Bruce remarked. "If we're not needed here?"

Steve gestured at the door. "No. At least, I see no reason why you two would be needed here."

"I'm done in here too," Jenna said as her ribs finally settled into place. "In more ways than one, too."

Steve turned to look at her. "Your ribs?"

Jenna nodded, standing up. She glanced at Loki who had his back to her then apparated out of the cell, landing right next to the super soldier.

"I want to take a look at the staff," Jenna commented, glancing at Bruce and Tony.

"I don't see why not," Bruce replied then looked at Tony then back to her. "We could use someone that knows about magical staffs."

Bruce and Tony led the way out, followed by Jenna and Steve. Natasha and Clint went presumably to the command deck as they turned in another direction in the hallway. Thor stayed put, staring at Loki with a decidedly pitiful look for a second then turning to follow them.

Along the way to the lab, Jenna listened to Bruce and Tony's scientific talk, not understanding a word of it. And if her hand swung into Steve's hand accidentally on purpose, that was her business. Though he did give her a fond smile and entwined their fingers.

"You have any idea what they're talking about?" Steve whispered as they turned into the lab.

"Nope. Not a clue," Jenna replied with a smile. "I'm not so much of a science person."

Steve smiled back then they both stopped before the staff as Bruce pulled out some tools and took readings. Jenna stiffened at the feel of the blue energy and took a step closer to examine it, even with her mind screaming at her to not get closer to it.

"Jenna?" Steve questioned, walking to stand by her.

Tony turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Can you... sense something?"

"Jenna?"

The blue energy flared and took on a mind of its' own, separating from the staff and raced toward Jenna.

"Jenna!"

Jenna froze with fear as the blue energy raced toward her. It felt like how a dementor felt when they were near her.

"Get down!"

In the last minute before it hit, her dragon self roared in her mind, taking over. Her body would have shifted right then and there, damn the consequences. And that was when Loki appeared out of nowhere, in front of Jenna and Steve. She felt Loki power up, a green energy surrounding him then the dark blue energy hit. Jenna quickly cast a shield around the three of them but the energy was too strong. It didn't take too long for it to bypass both her and Loki's magic, hitting the three of them. Darkness overtook her and the last thing she heard was a surprised yell from the frost giant and the super soldier.

* * *

"Agent Potter!"

_What just happened?_

Jenna startled, opening her eyes warily. That was not her thought and nor was the... ancient norse that she heard right after that. She was pretty damn sure she didn't know ancient Norse or French as she heard what was probably a curse word in French a minute later.

_Jenna? _

"Jenna, are you okay?" Natasha questioned, bending down to come face to face with her.

Jenna stared at the other woman then turned to look past her to where Steve and Loki had fallen down onto the floor. Steve was slowly moving to stare at Jenna with wide eyes. Tony and Bruce were standing at the far wall and had dazed looks on their faces but they otherwise looked unharmed. Thor was staring at Loki, with narrowed eyes, like he thought it was a trick or something.

_Steve? _

_ What exactly happened?_

"Jenna?" Clint asked, coming over to stand next to Natasha. "Did Loki do something to you guys?"

She slowly shook her head. "No... I think it was the energy from the staff."

_I think we can hear each other's thoughts __and talk to each other._

Steve stared at her then turned to look at Loki.

_Like a telepath?_

Jenna raised an eyebrow at Steve. _How did you learn about mutants?_

_My team rescued some from a concentration camp during the war._

_Oh. How the hell are you taking this this calmly? It's one thing for me to take it in stride but you?_

Steve grinned at her. "There's a Norse god of thunder, another Norse god, a man who changes into a giant green creature, and then there's you."

Jenna blushed. "Yeah, I suppose I can understand that."

"Uh, what's going on?" Tony asked, looking between the two of them. "I feel like we're missing part of the conversation."

"Did the energy from the staff do something?" Bruce questioned.

_**Thor! No...**_

"I think Loki tried to protect us," Steve remarked, stretching then shuffled over to stare down at Loki, who was writhing a little. The trickster god was obviously not fully conscious yet. Loki had hunched into himself, all but closed in on himself.

_Do you think this is permanent?_

Jenna rubbed her neck in thought, glancing at Loki then at Steve. She closed her eyes briefly and turned her gaze inward. There was her usual magical core and the little amount of dragon magic that she had then there was a light glow around her magical core. It... turned alternatively green, red and blue_, _all light colors and she could see that strands of it reached out to both Steve and Loki. She reached out with a tendril of thought and nudged it with her mind.

_I felt that! __What the hell is happening to us?__ What did you do?_

Jenna sighed and opened her eyes. _I just... it's a little complicated, __at least for what I did. As for what's happening, I still have no clue._

Steve raised an eyebrow.

_Well, this is awkward. I think. __I already have a magical core __and there's this new... glow that's surrounding it now._

Steve laughed quietly then they both stiffened as they heard the next words from the god.

_**No more, please.**_

Jenna glanced at Natasha then cautiously stood up, tested her legs, and went to sit over by Steve and Loki.

"Thor," Steve asked, looking up at the thunder god.

"Yes, captain?" Thor said, walking over to stand across from them.

"Has Loki ever been... captured?" Steve asked as Jenna hesitantly reached out a hand to gently touch her fingers to Loki's. The god stilled, shuddered, opened his green eyes wide and tried to crawl backwards. Only to bump into Steve, who startled a little.

"Loki?" Steve stared at the other man then glanced at Jenna, who looked as bewildered as he did.

_Wait. I can... there's some magic still attached to him._

_ "_You mean," Steve started. Jenna saw him tentatively lay his hand on Loki's shoulder and the god didn't exactly shake him off. "That he's not... What precisely can you sense?"

Jenna stared at the captain and then down at Loki. "I hadn't been able to feel it before. There seems to be some kind of..."

Steve and Jenna both stared down at Loki, both staring at him intently as he was rather sandwiched between them.

_Loki, what happened to you?_

Jenna stared and as her dragon was still on alert inside her, just happened to get a whiff of old blood.

_**What happened? **__**How... I can hear your thoughts?**_

_That's what we're trying to figure out._

_ "_Loki, did something happen to you when you fell?" Thor asked, stepping closer.

_Steve, there's something... I can smell blood._

"Blood?" Steve asked, glancing at Jenna. "From me?"

"Blood?" Bruce repeated.

"I am so confused," Tony remarked, gaze switching between Steve, Jenna and Loki.

"Agreed," Clint announced, fingering his bow.

_Not you. It's coming from Loki._

Steve's eyes narrowed. _From Loki?_

Jenna nodded then stilled as Loki started to tremble, albeit very subtlety.

"I... could I have some privacy?" Loki asked.

"Brother..." Thor trailed off, staring at his brother very intently. Both Jenna and Steve caught Loki's flinch at the word. "What happened?"

"Would you at least tell us where the tesseract is?" Bruce asked. "Or at least what your plans were?"

_**Were?**_

Jenna sighed. "Since you're rather in the middle here, surrounded and all, tell us where the blue cube is then we can go talk this out."

Loki turned to glare at her then stiffened when he saw that she was almost right up against him.

_I'm not going to hurt you. You trusted me in the cell. You can trust me now. Hell, you can trust Steve, seeing as he's Steve._ _Plus, I could have hurt you before now and I haven't._

_ "_Talk what out?" Natasha asked, hand on her pistol. "Jenna, surely you're not going to go somewhere private with this one?"

"Just because you two are overprotective doesn't mean that Steve won't be," Jenna remarked, staring up at Clint and Natasha. "He's going with me."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You haven't asked him yet. How-"

Steve stood up and turned to take in all of the Avengers. It was just them in the room, luckily enough. He turned to look at Loki then at Jenna, who nodded. Jenna pulled out the elder wand and cast a ward around the group, making sure that no one else would hear what Steve was going to say. She trusted all of them but she was a little paranoid.

Loki stilled. "I... was that your magic?"

"Yeah, you felt that?" Jenna said.

"Of course I did," Loki replied with a slight frown. "I am a sorcerer after all."

Jenna chuckled.

"Tony, Bruce, you saw what happened with the three of us?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we did. The Hulk felt that," Bruce replied.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "The hulk can do that?"

"Yeah, he can," Bruce answered, tentatively. "I didn't know that he could though."

Tony grinned and Jenna could see a gleam come into his eyes. "Another point for the hulk."

"We can hear each other's thoughts," Steve said, glancing around the room.

"What? Why?" Clint exclaimed. "I bet it-"

"No, we think it was due to the energy of the staff," Jenna interrupted. "It wasn't something that Loki did, for Merlin's sake. Stop blaming everything on him."

"You can hear each other's thoughts, huh?" Tony questioned. "That must be confusing."

"It was confusing at first," Steve replied.

"Yeah, hearing someone else's thoughts was weird," Jenna remarked. "And that's saying something for me."

"The tesseract is on its' way to the tower with your name on it," Loki broke in, pointing at Tony. "And so is the midgardian scientist."

"My tower? Why my tower? What did I do- OW."

Jenna stood up and glanced over at Tony. Bruce had apparently kicked him in the shin.

"It stood out," Loki answered. "Also, I had wanted to create the most mayhem."

"Well, you certainly would have," Bruce observed dryly. "New York is quite big. Thank you."

"Okay, that's settled. Let's go talk about this thing," Jenna stated. "Come on. I know a place."

* * *

AN:

I hope the 'mind thoughts' weren't too confusing.

Plain italics are Jenna talking.  
words in italics= Steve  
bold, italicized words are Loki.


End file.
